XiuhcoatI
"There you go." - Xiuhcoatl Xiuhcoatl is a CPT in the Colonial Marine Corps. He enlisted in 2183. History Early Life Xiuh was born and raised in Charleston, West Virginia. Enlisting in the Colonial Marines from a young age. The Colonial Marines Enlisting Enlisted in 2183, part of the older breed of Marines. Went through Recruit training at LV-325 Atorva. Meeting several Marines of the time such as DanielTaylor (then xXDeath1600Xx), csjackson123, winkalex2 and Tomclaw among others. 2183-2186 Following Recruit training Xiuh was deployed to the Forward Operating Base on LV-325 Atorva shortly after its commission. Following under the leadership of then Sergeant xXDeath1600Xx, he rose through the ranks and achieved Corporal within two weeks. Partaking in many activities such as the Simulations hosted by General Scaryblokhead (ImperialBlood) and training's by Major darkspiritwolf (ImperialWolven). During this time Xiuh also joined the Aerospace Corps, trained as a combat pilot by ImperialWolven. With the commencement of the 2nd UNSC War, Xiuh alongside his fellow Marines fought in the battles of Crown System, MB Capital, Tatterack and others. After several months of service Xiuh had risen to the rank of Gunnery Sergeant being entrusted to host events like patrols and co host trainings alongside other SNCOs and Officers. Xiuh throughout his career and to this day maintains a no-nonsense attitude when leading, always leading from the front. In this way he fills the role of a front line combat officer to its expectations. As the months tacked on Xiuh continued his NCO duties and was redeployed to a new front; BG-223 Arachthos. The base, builtby fox6095 featured xenomorphs, scripted by CoderQwerty. This was the first engagements Marines would have against the aliens. Assisting then Captain DanielTaylor in leading the Marines, he fought with unrelenting fury against both xenos and hostile raiders alike. After several long months of combat Xiuh was redeployed to yet another new front, BG-195 Korari. After only a couple weeks of fighting MSGT Xiuh was reported missing in action. However his career was not to end. Returning after several months of being MIA, alongside the newly returned and recommissioned Major Winkalex2. Marines like DanielTaylor had all retired by this point, and the two had formed a close friendship since. They fought together at the Battle of Korari, along the way meeting the newer generation of Marines such as Echo4890 and givingup2. Remarkably during this time Xiuh had taken a liking to building in Roblox Studio and built a new M240 Incinerator and M314 Motion Tracker which entered service at Korari. As time progressed so to did his building capability, which he puts to use today in the development of new bases under direction of Colonel Fox6095. 2187 onward Since group reformations and a demotion to Sergeant, A redeployment to BG-223 Arachthos following its recapture and a side deployment to the newly built UWF Haven Archipelago saw Xiuh once again on the ground leading his fellow Marines. Under the recently promoted Captain givingup2, Xiuh assisted in multiple defenses of Haven and Arachthos alike leading squads of Marines through the fray. During this time Xiuh also partook in several of the newly dubbed 'Crusades' such as the Dellist Crusades, TCA Crusades, GAR Crusades and more. By this point of the Marines he first met and befriended in 2183 at the FOB were all retired. Now a several year long veteran, and newly promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant Xiuh would take an active leading roll in the VAK-UWF war, 3rd UNSC War and USF-PoT Superclan war. Finally after over 5 years of service Xiuh would obtain an Officers Commission to the rank of Lieutenant. Currently Xiuh maintains several duties, such as assiting in development alongside Fox6095, Echo4890, CoderQwerty and others. As well as being trained up by HIGHCOMM in the art of diplomatic relations, something he is not very akin to. And of course hosting the good ol' patrols, trainings and raids. All the while still maintaining the age old rough, tough n' ready discipline as he leads his Marines. Ribbons and Medals NCO Ribbon, Exceptional Discipline ribbon, Exceptional Combat ribbon, Vanguard ribbon, Honor Guard Service ribbon, Infantry Service ribbon, Wonkaspare ribbon, USAF Crusades ribbon, Exceptional Leadership ribbon. Veteran Service medal, Distinguished Veteran Service medal, Armored Service medal, Aerospace Service medal, Navy Cross, Exceptional Service medal, Purple Heat medal. Equipment / Appearance Armor Xiuh wears the standard M3 Pattern Personal Combat armor, along with an M10 Ballistic Helmet. On the front plate of his M3s is inscribed 'Hound of Hell' a ploy on the lyrics from Dragula by Rob Zombie. In his bandolier he carrys 4 M40 Fragmentation Grenades and 4 .12 gauge shotgun shells. = Cosmetics During off-base deployments Xiuh wears a Sarges Helmet with a Cyberforce Detective headset and Laser Spec Special goggles. Quotes * - "Cease and desist." * - "Let's move it out." * -"Everything is made of suck" * -"Because if you ain't stabbing a fucking commie in the neck er' morning you ain't belonging here in my glorious corps ya' hear" Trivia *-One of the side deployments involved a posting to the FCHQ, upon this planet Xiuhs arm was ripped off and replaced with a metal replicate. Since then it was replaced via synthetic limbs. Facts * Joined USCM on 13th of December 2013 after playing the Aliens: Survival game. * Actually took over 5 years of service to obtain an Officers Commission Category:Marines